The Inevitable Rise of Darkness
by ImperialMoonBeing
Summary: AU What happens when the Potters have twins instead just a child? Zachary Potter is the proclaimed BWL, but his sister, Harriette, is cast aside and even abused. What will happen when she turns to the Dark? Goodish!Voldemort Fem!Harry
1. The Daily Life of an Angel

**(A.N.)So... New story idea. I seem to have plenty of ideas for those. Oh and for those of you who are awaiting the next chapter of *Finding...* it should be up sooner or later. More on the later... Anyways, I hope you like this!**

***My apologies in advance for a spelling or grammatical error.***

**Legal Disclaimer: I do not own anyting that is or related to Harry Potter, that belong to J.K. Rowling!**

_Thoughts_

_(Parssseltongue)_

* * *

><p><strong>Title: The Inevitable Rise of Darkness or The Impending Ascend of A Dark Angel<strong>

**Chapter 1 The Daily Life of An Angel**

**Third Person POV**

Darkness.

Smoke.

Crimson droplets of blood lay upon the rough, desolute ground.

There was slight breeze, chilling, albeit shallow.

There was an almost negligible ringing in her ears. One that sounded eerily

similar to victims' pleading screams of mercy.

There were also post flashes of light reappearing in her mind. The faint light

of the ward, now breached and broken. The light that came from her gracious

wand, the very same wand that immediately diminished the light from

unfortunate pawns' eyes.

The pungent smell of smoke, however, did not stop her wandering mind.

_Davidson Raid: Sucessful_ she thought.

Her father, she hoped, would be proud. The Davidsons' were a prominent

"Light" family, another one of those fool- hearty families that were

unquestioningly loyal to the old centurian coot who should have died already_. _

_Honestly_ she thought H_ow can these people follow the old sod? Their loyalty _

_was sickening. Really, behing the grandfatherly tone and twinkling eyes, _

_Dumbledore was a power greedy, master manipulator, that shaped the world _

_to his liking, or what was more commonly known as the "greater good"._

She was shaken from her ranting stupor by a loud, ecstatic voice "Dearest

Evangleline, would you like to do th honours?" asked Bellatrix, who was

gazing at said girl fondly.

Blinking a few times, Evangeline replied "Of course Aunt Bella, thank you."

Bellatrix nodded in acknowledgement.

Evangeline smirked, directing it at the lower ranking Death Eaters, who were

glaring at her with poorly concealed jealousy.

Clearing her throat, she pointed her wand at the Davidsons' house ( in her

opinion it was considered a shack) and said "Incendio!"

Evangeline made sure her almost silver flames burned only the house and not

the surrrounding garden, nor the Davidsons' cadavers.

When she was assured the magical flames would not get out of her control,

she pointed her wand at the clear night sky, her left arm tingling, and

proclaimed loudly "Morsmordre!", releasing the Dark Mark into the

midnight sky.

Seconds after the incantation, several pops and cracks resounded into the air.

Grasping a silver rose from inside her cloak, she left the flower in its glory for

all to see, before disapparating to Riddle Manor, her silver

mask glittering in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Evangeline found herself the only other person in the vast<p>

throne room, discluding Nagini and her own father, the Dark Lord himself.

Yes, Evangeline was the Dark Lord's heir and daughter.

Walking up to her father's marble, obsidian coloured throne, while removing

her silver mask, she sat down on the left arm rest.

In reply, the Dark Lord, amused, cocked his eyebrow at her; she simply just

shrugged and laid her head on his shoulder, feeling contentment wash over

her.

She was the only person to have and exploit these luxuries, well if you did

not count Nagini that is, who had just slithered out of the room.

_Hmmm... I wonder where she's headed to_ thought Evangeline, who was

cuddling up to her father. (She was the only one allowed to do this)

An unanticipated movement caused her to gaze upwards and see her father

staring intently at her with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

Challengingly, she met his gaze with one of her own. For a few seconds, dark

crimson and Avada Kedavra green eyes tried to stare the other down.

Then, unexpectedly, withiut any foreseen warning, the Dark Lord gathered

Evangeline into his embrace and kissed her soundly on the forehead.

Mentally, Evangeline was smirking_. Ha! I bet dad was going to lose, cheater_.

Sensing the direction of his daughter's thoughts, the Dark lord hissed to

cover up his 'loss' _(You __have done well Angel, you are more than worthy of _

_being my protege and __heir.)_

If Evangeline was not smiling before, she was beaming now. Although she

knew her father cared or was proud of her, he barely showed it.

With much vigor she tightly embraced her father and hissed happily back

_(Thank you father!)_

She then proceeded to snuggle into her father's cloaked figure and relaxed

into the comforting touches she was starved out of in her early childhood.

She also relished in the feeling of home and family she felt.

The Dark Lord and his 'Dark Angel' sat with each other for several more

moments, basking in each other's comfort and company.

* * *

><p>An hour later found Evangeline dullingly laying atop her grey silked sheeted<p>

four poster bed. She was intently staring at the inside of her left arm, close to

her wrist.

An hour prior had her father practically commanded her to go and get some

rest for the night.

_Honestly _she thought _for a Dark Lord, he could be so fatherly. And he could _

_fuss louder than a mother hen._

She smirked at her last thought.

On the inside of her left arm, was a magical tattoo branded permanently into

her skin. The tattoo was a special one, it was a moderately smaller version of

the Dark Mark, but had a single, full bloomed rose, going directly through the

skull, diagnally. Also, instead of the tattoo being black, it was a completely

shining silver. It was her own special mark given to her by her father.

Besides the noticable difference, it also did not burn steadily when her

father conducted a meeting. Her 'mark' only gave a slight tingle instead.

Yes, Evangeline Ilena Axis Riddle was very special (or at least she thought

so )

She had great amounts of power, an innocent babydoll face, a fierce glare,

and a dark alluring aura that made people grovel and respect her.

Evangeline sat up and sighed. She wanted to gain sleep, but whether it was

insomania or all the thoughts keeping her awake, she couln't tell.

She stood up and stretched, adrenaline from the raid still coursing through

her veins.

_I haven't had a worthy challenge tonight ,maybe that's why I can't sleep_ she

mused.

Climbing back upon her bed, and settling into her pillow, Evangeline reached

beside her to grab a book from her bedside table.

Her newest nightly read - _A Master's Guide to Advanced Tranfiguration_. While it

would seem a bit odd that this particular book would be read by the Dark Heir, to

her it was not.

Not only was the tome written in Parseltongue, ( it was written by Rial

Mortimer, a descendant of Salazar Slytherin) it was also first edition.

Evangeline found it interesting, she read it and made darker alterations to the

'lighter' spells, but the real reason she cherished the tome was becasue her

father had given it to her for her fourteenth birthday this summer.

Later, when she was finished with another chapter, Evangeline was

snuggling undereath her soft duvet where she envisioned the world her and her

father would reconstruct from the 'Lights' fallen ashes, before falling to the

realm of Morpheus.

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord lay pondering over the current war, laying comfortably in his<p>

bed. ( Yes, even the Dark Lord needed sleep)

He prided himself in knowing to pick the most powerful, talented, and most

loyal supporters. Also, in knowing which alliances to make, which battles to

fight, what words to say, and in basically making highly important and/or

benificial decisions.

There were many of those in his life : to defy Dumbledore, to kill the

remaining of his family, to create Horcruxes etc. But of everything, he admits, the

best decision he ever made was adopting one Harriet Lillian Potter now

Evangeline Ilena Axis Riddle.

Making her his heir and protege were not only benificial, it was... he admits

she found a way into his stone, cold heart. His Angel was powerful,

charismatic, silver tongued and cheeky.

He absolutely hated how much control she had over him and his decisions.

He couln't stand punishing her and if he did it only a few seconds before

handing her a potion to heal her. For Merlin's sake! What the hell did that brat of a

girl do to him?

He was the feared Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort and he couldn't even bear to

see her in any amount of pain.

_Honestly_ he thought while shaking his head. Evangeline was cunning and

exploited her father's love and the worst part, was she knew it too. (Not that

it stopped him from spoiling her.)

He truly cared for her, regardless, he just didn't show any inclination in front

of most of his followers. ( Who knew what sort of pandemonium would break

out if he did.)

The Dark Lord was also immensely pleased tonight by her reports of the

permanent end of the (annoying) Davidson family, known for being unwaveringly

loyal pawns to Dumbledore.

The Dark Lord wanted Dumbledore finished ages ago, but was secretly

thankful he wasn't. He wouldn't have his Angel if it wasn't for the old codger.

Only a select few of his Inner Circle Death Eaters (Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan,

Lucius, Severus, and Barty) knew of Evangeline's past identity.

While the Dark Lord knew that Angel regarded him as true family, she still

kept tabs on her old 'family', if the monsters could even be called that.

It was hard not to when the Potters or their 'wittle Zachy' were on the front

page, headline news of the incompetent Daily Prophet every other day.

What the majority of the Wizarding world didn't know, was that Evangeline

was actually the missing (now deemed deceased) younger twin sister of

Zachary Nathaniel Potter, the supposed 'Chosen One'.

In his opinion, Zachary Potter was just an arrogant bastard like his father,

that didn't even possess a tenth of the power and talent his Angel endowed.

How Dumbledore thought Zachary was the fabled 'Chosen One' he didn't

know. _Old Man's gone daft in his years, must be those lemon drops._

The Dark Lord had seen the magical aura of Zachary Potter and it wasn't

anything special, he was a mediocre wizard at best.

It was so obvious that Evangeline was the proclaimed 'Chosen One', it was

just a shame the 'Light' didn't know it sooner. ( Not really.)

When the Dark Lord found little six year old Harriet in the forest beside the

Potter's estate, broken and beated, he was outraged at whatever monsters

could do this to a child,(even he wasn't that evil, though the Light might argue about

that) and took her back to Riddle Manor, where she lived ever since.

He was beyond furious when he saw the extensive scarring James and Lily

Potter had inflincted upon their child, all because of her brother being the

'Chosen One'.

_And they call that side the 'Light'_ he snorted _As if. _

Honestly though, how Dumbledore missed that his Angel was the 'Chosen

One' was beyond him.

The Dark Lord could feel his daughter's aura (which was very dark and

alluring, just like his) and with a special 'sight' could see how strong her

magic was. That was one of the reasons he took her back to his own Manor.

You just don't leave a six year old girl with the magical level equal to that of a fourth

year behind.

The other reason of her being a Parselmouth. (she had conversed with Nagini before)

All in all, he thanked whatever Fates' there were, for he wouldn't have his

Angel without them.

Before the Dark Lord succumbed to sleep, his last thought was of the world

him and his Angel would create from the ruins of the Light.

* * *

><p><strong>(A,N.) Wow! Throughout the story there will be flashbacks of Evangeline's ( Harriet's) previous life. Angel (Harry) wil remain 'Dark' in this future story sooo if you were expecting a darkHarry turn lightHarry, this isn't your type of story. Oh, and Severus is actually going to be a spy for the Dark Lord in this story, sorry. <strong>


	2. Ginger Annoyances & Platinum Friends

**(A.N.) Hey guys... I'm sorry for not updating in a while...been really busy with school. *Sigh* So for the anybodies who read my story/stories here ya go! **

***My apologies in advance for any spelling/grammar errors.***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. :( If I did ginny would have died ages ago and so would have most of the Weasleys. (Just Saying)**

_(Parssseltongue)_

_"_Dialogue"

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 -<p>

Evageline Ilena Axis Riddle (boy, that was a mouthful) was casually strolling along Cobblestone Way,

the darkest, gloomiest street in Knockturn Alley, releasing parts of her aura to anyone who dared come

too close.

Her father, the Dark Lord had sent her to Knockturn Alley to attain a package from Borgin & Burkes,

which was hiding inconspicuously inside of her cloak_. (Masssster, are we finisssshed here? I want to get _

_back to my rock_.) This soft hiss came from an obsidian snake laying around her neck, under her cloak.

The snake's name was Kiken ( Key-can), which was affectionately shortened to Kikai (Key- ki), by

Evnageline. Said girl rolled her eyes in exasperation, her snake was sooo lazy sometimes_._

Hmmm... she mused kind of like her father whe it came to his paperwork_._

_(Massster, people are staring at us.)_ Kikai observed.

Obviously she thought.

Evangeline didn't have her hood on today and her face was fully revealed to the Knockturnian public.

She had long black tresses that curled at the end up to her navel. High, regal cheekbones and

aristocratic features, seemingly of perfect pureblood lineage. But her eyes is what usually attracted the

most attention. Hers were an unusual Avada Kedavra emerald green, that made most faint hearted look

away in fear. But her eyes, nor her beauty attracted the attention.

No it was Evangeline's youthful look. She looked no more than sixteen at oldest.

Flicking her wrist to release her wand unobtrusively, she continued walking in the same calm manner to

the Apparation Spot. She had no obstructions so far, until Kikai announced the presence of another_. _

_(Massster, a Light wizard approaches_.)

Immediately, Evangeline's senses were on high alert, while her face took on the expression of angelic

naïveté. Scanning the crowds, she saw a red-headed man approaching her.

Inwardly snarling, she thought just my luck to be spotted by a damn carrot headed Weasley. Why did

the nearest Apparation Point have to be close to Diagon Alley?

Lowly, under her breath Evangeline hissed quietly (_Kikai, ssstay ssstill and sssilent.) _

Taking in a dep breath, she turned to face her eventual prey.

"Miss! Miss! What are you doing at a place like this," said the Weasel, nervously looking around the

Alley. Upon further inspection it was the Weasel patriarch.

Great.

Before she could reply, however, the man had already grabbd her forearm and was (trying) to pull her

to Diagon Alley. It took a lot of her self control to not hex the freckles off of the man when he grabbed

her.

She was not to be manhandled.

When she wouldn't move, the older Weasel tried (key word being tried totalk to her, "Look kid, I know

this was problably a stunt or dare to which you were in Knocktrun Alley, alright, but you shouldn't go

there anymore okay, its dangerous in there. There are horrible people there." said the balding, middle

aged Weasley, who shuddered pointing at the darkness rolling off in waves from Knockturn.

Evangeline had to bite her tongue from doing anything she would probably regret (not) later. Luckily,

familiar faces were there.

"Afraid of shadows, are you Weasley? As a brave soldier for the Light, one would think you would have

more of a...spine in the face of darkness."

The voice was cold, even, and aloof.

She smirked a bit and spun marginally (Weasley still had a grip on her) and gazed to the source of the

voice.

She wasn't disappointed. A curtain of long blonde hair and elegant dignified features met her gaze. But

that was not all, another head of platinum was alongside; insted of one, now thre were two sets of

silver watching her, mischief present in both. The elder set turned to glare at the unkempt ginger.

"Weasley." he acknowledged coldly.

Eyes narrowed, the red head replied tersely "Malfoy."

Evangeline, if not for her self control would have laughed at the red- head's attempt to sound

menacing. He just sounded stiff, not dignifiedly cold.

With the short distraction, Evangeline managed to wrestle her arm free from the older Weasley's grasp.

The two patriarches were glaring down at each other ( okay, well Lucius was glaring down at Weasley)

when suddenly, the red head looked away, defeated and stated

"...I must be going."

"Oh, how rude of me Arthur," Lucius practically hissed condescendingly, "I must have been keeping you

from your coin collecting... here's my pay for the time I've wasted for you."

With that, Lucius reached inside his cloak, fingered a galleon and tossed it right at Weasley, with such

perfect precision that it landed right into his upturned palm.

Flushing darkly, yet still with the gold in hand,the Weasel patriarch sped off.

Evangeline couldn't take it anymore, she laughed.

It sounded like a soft, melodious harmony played by Debussey himself. The younger platinum boy, who

went to stand next to her, joined her in her peals. Unlike the falsetto girl, the boy's laughter had an

elegant baritone richness. Together they had an endless scale of soprano and bass.

Composing herself, Evangeline raised an eyebrow at the smug looking Malfoy patriarch in question.

"You just had to didn't you Lucius."

Said man had stared at her in faux confusion.

"I have absolutely no idea of which you speak dear Evangeline."

Lucius said, but still ended with a slight smirk.

Off to her right, Draco snorted (quietly mind you, Malfoys 'don't' snort) Rolling her eyes, she moved on.

"What are the both of you doing here?"

By this time Draco seemed to have recovered, "We were actually receiving a parcel for Mother and felt

your aura, so we decided to investigate. Once we caught sight of you, we deemed you worthy enough

of saving and here we are."

He ended this with the trademark Malfoy smirk. Evangeline raised an eyebrow at this. Before she could

retort, however, Draco had moved on.

"What are you doing here yourself, Angel?"

Innocently batting her eyelashes, she said

"What? Can't girl just take a friendly, relaxing stroll?"

"Not when the said girl is you Angel." retorted Draco, deadpanned.

Said girl just rolled her eyes (she seems to be doing that a lot XD) in annoyance, for it was true.

"I was just collecting some things for Father." sighed Evangeline. "Who will undoubtly start to worry if I

have not returned soon." With a farewell nod the two had been blatantly dismissed as she turned and

apparated away.

* * *

><p>In the small village of Little Hangleton, everything was peaceful and quiet, just as the residents wanted<p>

it to be. Nothing especially exciting or gruesome had occurred since the night of the Riddles' deaths.

Riddle Manor, was old and worn down to nothing but ruins, a pity the townsfolk declared as they knew

the beauty the house had been.

Needless to say, the beauty of the Manor now would make the previous Riddle Manor look like a hermits

shack. It had been remodeled and tripled in size, with even higher vaulted ceilings and beautifully

designed carvings, but none of this was known to the residents of Little Hangleton.

The owner of the elegantly furnished Manor that he called home was sitting on one the balconies, over

looking the mindless little creatures deemed muggles.

He smirked softly at the thought of how much a small charm could make such a difference to the fool-

hearted weaklings. The Dark Lord relaxed against his seat, waiting for his beloved daughter to return.

As he sat there, the Dark Lord patiently thought up wonderful places to raid this week, while getting in

his daily dosage of sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter and suckish end *sheepish smile* So what do yours peoples think so far? Good? Bad? Insanely confusing? Well just PM me or leave a really long review if you have any ideas for this story. Who knows, I might just use them. ;) R&amp;R<strong>!


End file.
